Shin
of Universe 7 |jva = |eva = Kent Williams }} Shin is the East God of Kings of the Seventh Universe. Appearance Personality Relationships Kibito Son Goku Beerus Enemies Bobbidi Majin Boo Bibbidi Abilities and Power Techniques *Air Dance Technique * : History Past Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc After Kibitoshin and the Old God of Kings thought Champa was after the Namekian Dragon Balls, Kibitoshin gathered the Dragon Balls but realized Champa was not after those. Kibitoshin used the Dragon Balls to wish himself back into Shin and Kibito. After the battle between Goku and the God of Destruction Beerus, Goku prevented Beerus from destroying Earth, and Shin stated Goku amazed him. The Old God of Kings wondered why the two wasted the power of the Potara, so Shin explained they did because they gathered the Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Shin, Kibito, and the Old God of Kings were on the Nameless Planet for the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition that was being held. When Team Seventh Universe arrived on the planet, Shin was spotted Goku and he noticed he was split into two. While Shin was explaining he thought it felt weird, Goku ignored Shin and greeted the Sixth Universe God of Kings.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 Before Vegeta's match against Autto Magetta, after the Sixth Universe God of Kings informed the Old God of Kings Magetta was a Metalman from Galaxy 99650, the Old God of Kings asked Shin if he knew about the Metalmen, but the latter was unsure. The Old God of Kings then told him to study harder.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 As Goku was fighting Hit, the legendary assassin from the Sixth Universe, as a Super Saiyan, Shin was shocked and stated Goku was predicting multiple attacks and continued to stay ahead of them before the Old God of Kings said they could go on forever. After Monaka won against Hit, Team Seventh Universe was declared the winner. Shortly after, the King of All appeared, so Shin, along with the other gods, went to the arena to bow before him. After the interaction between the King of All, the Gods of Destruction, and Goku, the gods were relieved the King of All did not destroy them because of Goku. After the tournament, Shin, the Old God of Kings, and Kibito spoke with the Sixth Universe God of Kings before returning to the God of Kings Realm.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Shin was in the Tenth Universe's God of Kings Realm and watch Kibito spar with Zamasu. After their match, Shin was amazed by Zamasu's skills and mentioned he was the North King of Worlds of the Tenth Universe. Gowasu stated he was following his footsteps and training to become the Tenth Universe's God of Kings. Shin said if you were to gather all of the Gods of Kings, Zamasu's skills would not have competitors. Zamasu said he had respect for Kibito and Shin because they were able to defeat Majin Boo a few years prior. Shin said they were not able to do it alone but it was the God of Destruction's duty and Kibito said their God of Destruction was fond of naps.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Shin said if it were not for Son Goku and his friends, they would have fallen to Bobbidi. Zamasu was unaware of who Son Goku was so Shin explained he was a compassionate Saiyan residing on Earth. Zamasu mocked a Saiyan being able to surpass the gods but Kibito said a few humans recently surpassed the gods but Shin none were able to surpass the God of Destruction and he said leaving it to the God of Destruction would be the most prudent decision. However, Zamasu disagreed with Shin and said unnecessary existences should be eliminated. Shin and Kibito then left the God of Kings Realm. The next day, Shin appeared at Capsule Corporation and asked Beerus for his availability. Beerus then asked Shin if he had encountered any gods that had evil ideologies and Whis gave an example saying a god who believed the extinction of the humans if a good idea. Shin thought and remembered Kibito saying that humans should not step foot in the God of Kings Realm so he told them that Kibito had said discriminatory remarks against the humans. When Whis and Beerus were headed to see Kibito, Whis received a call from the Great Priest. Whis told Goku the King of All wanted to speak with him immediately. This shocked Beerus, so he spit the beer he was chugging on the God of Kings.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Goku was reluctant to go because he said he was busy and it would take Whis two days to reach the King of All's palace. Shin then volunteered to take Goku to the palace with the use of Kai-Kai. Beerus then ordered Whis to go with them, but he passed. After Beerus told Goku to behave, not to mention Goku Black, and his appearance, Beerus told the Shin not to die no matter what. Shin asked Whis if he offended him, but Whis laughed and told him not to worry. At the King of All's palace, the Great Priest awaited them and greeted them. Shin tried to force Goku to bow to the Great Priest, but he just greeted him. Inside the palace, Shin bowed, along with Whis, before the King of All. The King of All wanted to play with Goku but the latter wondered if that was why he called him there. The King of All wondered if it was okay so Shin said it was fine and Goku wanted to be his friend. However, the King of All told Shin to silence. After Goku gave the King of All the nickname Allie, Shin passed out. After Goku's meeting with the kind, Shin was carried out by Goku. The three then left the palace.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Shin returned to the stratosphere of Earth where Beerus was present. After returning to Capsule Corporation, Whis asked Goku who the friend he promised to the King of All was but Goku did not have a clue. Shin said it was no joking matter and if the King of All found out, their world would be destroyed so Goku said he would find someone. When Beerus mentioned Goku Black, Shin was unaware who he was, so Goku explained the situation. Shin was disappointed to hear he was killed in the future, so Goku said Beerus was finding the culprit. Shin realized he gave Beerus Kibito's name when Beerus said he was looking for someone of dangerous ideas. Bulma arrived and said they had guests and Shin was scared to see Kibito. Kibito said he had something urgent to tell Shin, but Beerus was angry to see him. Shin prevented Beerus, saying it was a misunderstanding and told Kibito to continue. Kibito informed them the sage, Zuno, contacted the God of Kings Realm and said Zamasu asked about the Super Dragon Balls. Beerus was unaware of who Zamasu was so Shin explained he was the Tenth Universe King of Worlds and was a disciple. Kibito continued saying he asked about Son Goku and if the Dragon Balls were capable of switching the bodies of a human and a god, which shocked everyone. Beerus got angry with Shin and said Zamasu was the identity of Goku Black and he said Kibito was the culprit. Bulma said the Goku Black in Trunks's world was a different person and Trunks said the Goku in his world died a long time ago. Beerus stated the Gods of Kings were able to travel through time with a Time Ring. Shin said Zamasu was not suppose to be a Kaioshin, meaning he could not use the Time Ring. Whis asked Trunks if Black had Potara so Trunks said he had them but on one ear. After Whis showed Trunks a color of Potara and wondered if Black had the same one and Trunks said he did. Whis realized the Tenth Universe God of Kings's life was in danger and Bulma figured out Zamasu's plan. Goku wondered why Zamasu would go to Trunks's world, so Whis said because in their world, Beerus and Earth's warriors were still alive. Beerus punched Shin as he blamed him for the circumstances in the future. Beerus wanted to go to the Tenth Universe God of Kings Realm to destroy Zamasu but was against it because a new Time Ring would be created but Beerus said if they did not do anything, they would be killed. Shin wanted to go to the God of Kings Realm with Beerus, but the latter said he had a job for him. Shin went to the future with a Time Ring and witnessed Zamasu's evil deeds. Sometime later, he returned to the present and appeared in the God of Kings Realm of the Tenth Universe. Shin revealed he witnessed Zamasu perform countless evil deeds in the future; however, Zamasu thought his deeds were righteous. Zamasu then created a God Split Cut and attempted to attack Beerus but the latter destroyed him, reducing Zamasu to sand. Shin said he would explain the situation in detail after he took Beerus and Whis back to Earth. He then told Beerus they needed to hurry because he had something to report to Goku. After returning to Earth, Beerus asked Shin what he saw in the future and Shin revealed Black was not alone and had the best of helpers.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 19 In Capsule Corporation, Shin asked Bulma if Goku and the others went to the future, and she said she tried to stop them, but they did not listen. Shin then revealed Goku Black was Zamasu in their world and he went into the future to obtain Goku's body and there was another Zamasu. He then stated Black used the Saiyans' special ability to get stronger due to Zamasu's healing abilities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 Major Battles *Shin vs. Bibbidi *Shin and Son Gohan vs. Majin Boo (Innocent) Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Shinjin Category:Gods of Kings Category:Heavenly People Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters